Diary of a Wimpy Bear
Diary of a Wimpy Bear is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Flippy Featuring Zippy Flaky Leather Ted Pit Bozo, Homer, and Rags Big Bullie Giggles Petunia Lammy Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Lumpy Appearances Truffles FatKat Clumpy Lifty & Shifty Devious Cuddles Floral and Fawn Hamlette Jerky Pierce Chompy (Video Bomb) Tweaky Plot Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie are standing near a school. Big Bullie remarks about disliking people who are different from them. He throws a barrel at FatKat, squashing him instantly. The four bullies laugh at his misfortune. Just then, Zippy drops Flippy off at school, and tells him not to flip out. Flippy waves goodbye and Zippy drives away. Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie laugh at him. Flippy greets the four dogs, and tells them that he was a soldier. When asked about what war he fought in, he tells him that he fought in world war II and the Vietnam War. Big Bullie asks him if he's a little short for a soldier, which causes Flippy to sigh in exasperation. Later, inside the school, Flippy is wondering if he could fit in with Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie, when Flaky shows up. Flippy asks how she is doing. She tells him that she is doing fine. Just then, Leather Ted and Pit arrive. Apparently, Flaky is friends with them. Flippy then takes out a bow and shoots an arrow into Beaucey's shoulder, causing him some pain. He takes the arrow out and goes to the school hospital to get his wound healed. Just then, Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie show up. They threaten Flippy, but Leather Ted and Pit defend him, saying that if they try to hurt him, they will kick their butts. Intimidated, the four bullies decide to call off their attack until after school. Leather Ted comforts Flippy, stating that he and Pit will protect him if anything goes wrong. In Botany class, Lumpy teaches Flaky, Flippy, and their classmates about the rare Hibana flower. Flippy touches it by mistake, and he flips out. He then starts shooting fireballs at the students, causing them to have second-degree burns. Lumpy snaps him out of it by using a fire extinguisher to shoot Flippy into the wall. Flippy feels ashamed. Later, at lunch, Lammy, Petunia, and Giggles are sitting at the table. Flippy and Flaky want to sit at their table, but Giggles states that the table is for girls only. Flippy then asks them if he could do a favor for them. Giggles tells them that he needs to tell three jerks to stop bothering them. Flippy accepts the favor, but the jerks turn out to be Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie, who are very peeved. Beaucey, in particular, has it in for Flippy, because he shot him with an arrow. Flippy then runs away, leaving Flaky to be beaten by the three dogs. Later, at Gym class, Flippy, Flaky, Leather Ted, and Pit face down Lumpy and his group of irate students. They begin throwing dodge balls at them, but Leather Ted and Pit throw the balls back at them, while Flippy and Flaky dodge the other balls. When a ball is thrown at Flaky, she uses one of her thorns to deflate it. After all the balls are thrown, Leather Ted berates Lumpy and the other students for being cruel to Flippy and Flaky, but Pierce throws Flaky at his face, knocking him down. Flaky then calls Lumpy out for being a mean teacher, and the other students for being mean to Flippy. After school, Leather Ted, Flippy, Flaky, and Pit walk out together when they encounter Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie. They challenge them to an eight-player brawl, which Leather Ted and Pit accept. Flippy and Flaky are not sure about this, but they decide to fight them anyway. Leather Ted and Pit do most of the fighting, while Flippy and Flaky stay at the sidelines, shooting spikes and knives at Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie, Eventually, Flaky is knocked out of the ring, while Pit and Leather Ted completely batter the opposition. Flippy then sees a multicolored ball and grabs it. He flips out, and then performs his final smash, which is a giant knife that he uses to knock Big Bullie, Bozo, Homer, and Rags out of the ring. Pierce, Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie are amazed at Flippy's combat skills, and decide to become friends with him. Flippy, Pierce, Rottie, Beaucey, Dobie, Leather Ted, and Pit walk away together. In the foreground, a bruised and battered Flaky wakes up from unconsciousness, and tells her friends to wait up as she goes after them. Deaths and Injuries # Big Bullie throws a barrel at FatKat, squashing him instantly. # Flippy shoots an arrow into Beaucey's shoulder, causing him immense pain. # Flippy touches the Hibana flower, flips out, and shoots fireballs at the students, giving them second-degree burns. # Lumpy uses a fire extinguisher to shoot Flippy into the wall. # Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie beat Flaky up. # Leather Ted and Pit throw dodge balls back at Lumpy and the students, battering them. # Pierce throws Flaky at Leather Ted's face, causing him to be knocked down. # Leather Ted and Pit batter Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie with their punches and kicks. # Flaky and Flippy throw spines and knives at Bozo, Homer, Rags, and Big Bullie, causing them minor injuries. # Flaky gets knocked out of the ring and onto the ground below. She is also battered and bruised from the brawl. # Flippy uses a giant knife to knock Big Bullie, Bozo, Homer, and Rags out of the ring. Trivia * The Hibana Flower's name and appearance, plus its ability to give the user fire powers is a reference to the Fire Flower from Super Mario Bros. * Flaky and Flippy were in the same class as Lifty, Shifty, Floral, Fawn, Jerky, Hamlette, Truffles, and Lammy. * Antagonists: Bozo, Homer, Rags, Big Bullie, Rottie, Beaucey, Dobie, Devious, and Pierce. * Lumpy can be seen in the dodge ball scene, although he is not a student. * The eight player brawl scene is a reference to Super Smash Bros. * Likewise, the Multicolored ball and Flippy's Final Smash references the Smash Ball and Kirby's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U and 3DS. * The whole episode is a reference to Diary of a Wimpy Kid. = Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes